In modern computers, daughter boards are connected into mother boards. The daughter boards carry various computer memory and other subcircuits and interact with the various devices, including other daughter boards, connected to the mother board. A standardized connection structure has been developed. In this standardized single in-line memory module connection structure, commonly called SIMM, the daughter board is provided with a series of contact pads along one edge thereof, preferably on both sides. There is a slot in the connector body to receive the edge of the printed circuit board having the connector pads thereon. The slot has contacts therein, and the contacts are spaced sufficiently far apart that, when the board is inserted at the correct angle, there is zero to little contact pressure. When fully inserted, the daughter printed circuit board is tilted up in the connector. This tiltup increases contact force to a desirable value. A locating hole in the daughter board receives a locating pin on the SIMM connector to vertically and laterally locate and lock the daughter board in the connector. A retainer on the connector engages the daughter board and holds the daughter boar in the engaged position.
In some previous SIMM connectors, the latch was molded as part of the body of the connector. When a service person attempted to remove a daughter board in a SIMM connector, it was first necessary to disengage the latch. When disengaged, the inserted printed circuit board could be lowered to its low contact pressure position and removed. However, in some cases, the service person failed to disengage the latch properly, and as a result, the latch was broken. Once the latch was broken, the connector was not reliable and the daughter board thus had to be taken out of service. The replacement of the connector was not a simple procedure because such connectors are soldered directly into the circuits on the printed circuit board The replacement of the connector on the mother board thus becomes a major maintenance project. This invention is directed to a replaceable metal retainer which retains the inserted circuit board in position. The retainer is replaceable if damaged without the need for replacement of the connector on the mother board.